


All I need

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha Dave - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Domesticity?, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, OOC, Omega John, not really graphic but violence?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave just can't remember simple things,</p><p>This leads to disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I need

**Author's Note:**

> yo warning for attempted rape

John is not happy, Dave can tell and he's not exactly sure why until he sees the half empty carton of milk in the other's hand.

" _Dave._ " John says, and it's not his regular cheerful voice, it's his serious voice.

"John." Dave replies, trying desperately not to let the fear show on his face.

"Dave I'm being serious," John sighs exasperatedly, eyebrows knitting closely together. "We've talked about this."

"This?" Dave tries to pretend he doesn't know what his mate's talking about, but judging from the unimpressed glare John's aiming at him he doesn't think it's working.

 _"This,"_ The omega repeats once more, one of his arms lifting up the neglected carton of milk, the other resting on his hip.

"Oh," Dave says quietly, red eyes trying to avoid his mate's piercing gaze. "Uh-"

"No, no more excuses." John cuts him off abruptly, lips pressed together in a thin line.

If he were in any other situation, Dave would probably comment on how attractive his mate looked, buck teeth (which had slowly started to grow normally) and all. Unfortunately for him, if he tried to compliment John when he was in  _this_ state he would probably receive a slap to the face. Even so, he allowed himself to drool (inwardly) over the omega's toned, slightly curvy body. After all, this much he was allowed to do.

Ocean blue eyes narrowed even further, shooting daggers at Dave's poor self. John knew exactly what he was thinking about.

' _Shit.'_ Dave was dead, a dead man.

John was rather serious about his milk (as he was about nearly everything) and enjoyed the kitchen to be neat and tidy. Well, he liked it to be. However, due to Dave's constant snacking and lack of cleanliness, he was always forced to clean up after the unruly alpha. As an omega, it  _was_ his job and he truly did enjoy cleaning up (it made him happy to see a spotless room) however Dave was starting to push his luck.

The first time Dave forgot to put the milk back in the fridge John had been forgiving, it was just once after all. However the next few times, (and there were many to follow) his patience was slowly coming to an end. How many times could he be expected to put up with this?

John let out a defeated sigh, letting the milk drop to his side with a quiet  _whumpf._ "You're never going to learn are you,"

Dave thinks he's gotten off scott-free and he's amazed that John would let it go so easily-

"You have laundry duty for the next month."

And just like that John disappears around the doorway, leaving as quickly as he appeared. Dave takes less than a second before John's words truly sink in, red eyes widen as his jaw drops.

 _'No fucking way.'_ Dave immediately gives chase to his runaway mate, picking up his pace as he sees the omega's black curls disappear around the hallway. 

" _Get back here you little shit,"_ Dave growls playfully, a smirk dancing on his lips. 

 _"You've got to catch me first Strider!"_ Comes John's reply, echoing down the thin passageway. 

Dave makes a sharp turn at the end of the hallway, grabbing the edge of the wall to steady himself, spotting his mate's form just in front of his own. Pausing for a second, Dave takes a moment to prepare himself before he springs forward, arms outstretched. With a loud  _crash_ he slams into John's back, sending them both toppling over. Red eyes widen once more as he sees the quickly approaching ground and Dave pulls John's body into his arms, making sure to cradle the omega's head in one. The two of them both collide with the hard wooden floor (the image of ungraceful), wincing as their bodies make impact with the ground.

"Are you okay?" Dave says frantically, his regular cool demeanor melting away, eyes searching his mate for any injuries.

John's stunning blue eyes flutter open, staring at Dave through dark, long lashes. Dave can feel his face colour slightly and wonders how he still gets flustered when  _they're mated for god's sake he should be used to seeing John like this._ However one more look at the man below him answers his question. His mate is  _gorgeous_ and for a second he wonders how he got so lucky with an omega like him. Shaking his head, he forces his blush down because  _it is completely cliche to think like that Dave what are you doing?_  

"I'm fine. You're an idiot." John giggles, a dopey grin painting his features. And yes his mate, ate age 20 just  _giggled_ and if it weren't so cute Dave would probably remark about how uncool and childish it was to giggle his age. But it was absolutely adorable and Dave thinks that it was perfectly acceptable since it was John. He leans down to press his nose into the soft scent glands in the omega's neck, inhaling deeply. John's scent is more fragrant and  _delicious_ than usual and Dave wonders if it was just his imagination. 

He trails his tongue over the fading imprints of his teeth on his mate's neck, lapping gently at the sensitive glands. Dave can tell how it affects John, his back arches slightly as his eyes shut tightly. The alpha continues to coerce soft moans from the man below him, teeth trailing downwards as he continues to nip at the pale skin of John's collar bone.

"Ah- _Dave_ _,"_ John moans and Dave can feel the blood rush straight to his groin, re-awakening his half-hard erection. Both of Dave's hands come up to toy with his mate's nipples, rolling the sensitive buds between his fingers painfully slow. John lets out another breathless gasp as Dave's fingers pinch at his chest once more, face completely red. 

" _Dave no not now,"_ John protests gently but firmly, hands reaching to stop Dave's movements. The latter looks up, sunglasses hanging uselessly off his nose as he let out a series of disgruntled noises. Growling lowly under his breath, Dave ignored his mate's protests, hands continuing to roam the omega's smooth skin. When John's hand came down sharply on the top of his head, Dave looked up once more, a dejected look on his face. 

"John you can't be serious about wanting to stop now we-"

"This is your fault." John is quick to cut him off, a devious smirk painted on his face. He brings his hands up to Dave's face, letting one rest on either side of the alpha's head. " _I have to go and buy more milk."_

When Dave hears John speak about the goddamned milk again the boner that was once  _painfully_ pressing against the zipper of his jeans slowly shrinks. He feels numb as John slides out from under him, cheerfully skipping away like they weren't just  _that_ close to having sex. He lets his head hit the cold floor, a long groan escaping his mouth.  _The nerve_ of that omega. Dave pushed himself upwards, the throbbing in his stomach not going away. 

John had definitely smelled different just then, more inviting than usual. His reactions to Dave's touch were always instantaneous, pleasured, but today... He somehow had seemed even  _more_ sensitive than usual. Something was definitely off, Dave decided. Whether on purpose or not, there was something wrong with John. Even sitting in the middle of the hallway far away from his mate Dave could easily smell the sweet scent of flowers and peppermint. Was that normal? As Dave's mind twisted around the problem at hand the sound of the door slamming echoed throughout the house. He hadn't expected John to be serious about the milk thing but apparently he was wrong.

Letting out yet another sigh, Dave shook of his worries. A  _large_ problem had formed between his legs.

 

*

 

John walked with a spring in his step as he headed down to the grocery store. Although it had been extremely tempting to just lie there and let Dave has his way with him, John had managed to go through with his plan. Serves him right! Honestly, Dave was never going to learn without some sort of consequences. A pleased smirk found its way onto John's face as he strolled down the path. Suddenly out of breath, John brought a hand up to his forehead, feeling his unnaturally warm skin. He wrote it off as a fever. ' _That would make sense,_ ' he thinks, he hadn't been feeling all too well recently.

However, as John continued on, the heat in his stomach grew, slowly spreading to the rest of his body. John stumbled into the wall, shoulder crashing into the hard bricks. He was panting as he slid down to the floor, the heat soon becoming unbearable, wracking throughout his body. Shaking arms reached for the cellphone is his pocket, fingers fumbling over the screen. Suddenly, another wave of heat hit his body and John let out a loud moan, pleasured noises out in the open for all to hear. For  _alphas_ to hear.

Upon realisation John almost hit himself, he was going into heat. It had been less than 3 months earlier when he had gone into heat in the middle of a group 'movie night'. It became common knowledge that he wasn't exactly great at keeping track of his heats. He desperately tapped at his phone's dial pad, squinting through blurry vision at the fading numbers. Had he dropped his glasses? A lazy hand reached up to the bridge of his nose only to find his glasses still on. John didn't know if that was better or worse. 

Finally finding Dave's contact, John did his best to look for the call button with his impaired vision, panic rising in his chest. He couldn't imagine a worse situation, left out in the open,  _in heat,_ without Dave. He had seen things like this on the news, stupid omegas leaving the house while in heat. They usually ended up getting attacked. 

As the thought passed through his mind, the  _tap tap tap_ of shoes on pavement echoed throughout the concrete path. Eyes widening, John's fingers desperately pressed all over the screen, searching for the green 'call' button. However before he could, the nauseating pheromones of another man invaded his nostrils. 'An  _alpha'_ John thought frantically, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He did his best to call out to Dave through their mating bond, tugging on the thin strings that connected them.

As he did, a large, rough hand grabbed his shoulder. Another grabbed his chin, forcing it upwards. A small sob escaped John's throat as he stared up at the alpha leering down at him.

" _So,"_ The man began, a smirk spreading over his face, " _What's a pretty omega like you doing all alone?"_

 

*

 

Dave felt it not even 5 minutes after John left, a sharp cry coming from the other's end of the bond. Feeling his mate's panic Dave shot up, worry creasing his features. How could John have got into trouble not even 5 minutes away from the house? Thinking back to earlier, Dave remembered the flush of John's cheeks, the heat emitting from his body, the small gasps- 

" _Shit,"_ Realisation hit Dave like a brick wall. John was going into heat.

Wanting very much to hit himself in the face, Dave flew down the hallway, slamming the door open as he burst out. Sprinting down the empty streets, Dave desperately tried to locate his omega, red eyes wildly searching around him. Suddenly, the all too familiar smell of mint and flowers bringing him to a screeching halt. He whipped his head around in the direction of John's scent, easily detecting the panic and fear laced in it. Spotting a dark alleyway not far away from the grocery store, Dave sprinted down the stone path, slowing as the sound of whimpering hit his ears. 

Red eyes landed on the alpha who _dared_ to touch  _his omega._ The man had pushed John up against the hard, rough wall (which was probably extremely painful), leaning over the omega's smaller form. One of his legs was pressed between both of John's, brushing against the latter's groin. His right arm was under John's shirt, feeling all over his sensitive chest while the other pinned John's wrists above his head. John's head was against the wall, facing the sky as the man abused the pale skin of his neck, teeth biting harshly (which would surely leave marks). Ocean blue eyes were screwed shut, eyelashes matted with tears. Choked sobs escaped John's throat, his body shuddering with each pitiful cry. 

Dave looked at the scene playing out before him, an undeniable rage bubbling up in his throat. Who the  _hell_ did this guy think he was? A feral growl ripped from Dave's throat, baring his teeth. Instantly, both the man and John whipped around to face him, faces a mixture of relief and fury. 

 _"Dave!"_ John cried out, voice cracking slightly.

The alpha looked from the teeth marks on John's neck to Dave and finally made the connection. 

" _So you're this omega's mate then?"_ The man drawled, a menacing glint in his eye. " _Such a shame, we were about to have a whole lot of fun-"_

Dave pounced on the man, letting out a ferocious roar. The two alphas went flying down the narrow alleyway, each trying to gain the upper hand. Dave threw his weight to the side, throwing the other man below him. How  _dare_ he even touch John,  _his_ omega. A fresh wave of fury crashed over Dave as he continued to pound the man's ugly face. The other alpha howled as a well aimed fist hit him straight on the nose. Throwing Dave off him, the man stood up, furious alpha pheromones rolling off of him. John whimpered, curling up into a ball as the two men brawled. 

Placing himself in front of John's hunched form, Dave let out a snarl, letting his own alpha scent out. The other man hesitated for a second, the hatred in his eyes never faltering. 

 _"Fine,"_ The man spat, lips curling into a scowl,  _"You can have the filthy slut,"_

Dave should've gone after him then and there, bashed his head in, kicked him into the ground. However Dave had more important things to take care of, namely John. As soon as the man was out of sight Dave rushed to where John was lying on the ground, curled into a tight ball. Kneeling beside his mate, Dave reached out to him, wincing when the other flinched at his touch. 

"John," He said softly, "John it's over."

The omega opened an eye, it was red from crying and his eyelashes were stuck together with dried tears. " _It still smells like him,"_ John whispered, a shiver wracking throughout his body. Dave frowned, reaching an arm for the other's waist. John allowed himself to be picked up bridal-style, burying his head into the slightly tattered but comforting warmth of his alpha's shirt. Dave stood up fully, turning back towards their home. 

 

*

 

Getting rid of the man's smell was seemingly impossible. No matter how many showers John took or how many cuddles he and Dave had (they had a lot after the incident) the poisonous smell of the other alpha lingered upon his skin. Looking in the mirror, John could see the finger-shaped bruises on his hips, his collar bones, everywhere. The dark purples and reds of hickeys remained on the omega's neck, unrelenting. Dave, of course, had completely supported John when he needed it, holding him close when nightmares plagued his sleep, comforting him when the ghosts of hands ran over the length of his body.

The omega let out a tired sigh, rolling on his side in his and Dave's shared bed. Yet another night had been filled with thought of  _that_ man. John didn't know why he couldn't get over it but no matter how hard he tried, the alpha occupied each corner of his mind. The steady breathing of the man next to him comforted him, a reminder that Dave was there,  _always._ Hands wrapped around John's waist, Warm lips pressing into the crook of his neck. A small smile made its way onto John's mouth, a gentle sigh vibrating in his throat. No matter what, through thick and thin, Dave would be there for him.

It wasn't much, but it was all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> yay for cliched endings


End file.
